


Blossom

by ixamxleigh



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dad Iron Bull, Fluff, Gen, Papa Iron Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixamxleigh/pseuds/ixamxleigh
Summary: The Iron Bull tries to find a moment of peace among the chaos of the Exalted Council.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Blossom

The Qunari were sneaking around through eluvians. Servants and Inquisition members were disappearing. Creepy clown spies poofing in and out of existence around every corner. Fereldan wanted the Inquisition terminated, Orlais wanted it chained, and worse still, they’d managed to drag the Chantry into this. And on the quartering slab they’d thrown his wife, his Kadan, Inquisitor Krystal Trevelyan-Bull. When it came to social and diplomatic gauntlets like these, she was a poised powerhouse. It should have been easy to negotiate with Josephine and the Divine on her side, but even the anchor trapped in her hand was out to get her.

But now, worst of all, their five month old son was stuck in the thick of it.

Those in power had been vying for the Inquisition for over a year now, only quieting down after they’d announced Krystal’s pregnancy eight months ago. But no sooner had she given birth that the nobility went right back to their welching, demanding that she attend the council as soon as she was fit to travel. And so, reluctantly, they’d left Skyhold and their new child in the care of Leigh, a Tevinter werewolf and Krystal’s lifelong best friend. They both should have remained in Skyhold for the duration of the Council, but their messengers vanished, cutting them off from Skyhold, and vice versa.

Sensing danger, Leigh had come to Orlais immediately, baby in tow.

Krystal was in yet another meeting with the nobility, leaving Bull to look after their son. All of their companions, including the Chargers, were here now, ready and willing to lend a hand however they could, but the Council kept them busy as well. And besides, the new father couldn’t help but feel that his son was safest in his arms.

While dodging the political maneuvering and Qunari plots, they also strove to keep their son away from the tension of it all. No small feat when both parents were tense every hour of every day now. And so the day found The Iron Bull walking the winding paths of the expansive royal garden.

It was a mild summer day. The temperature was perfect, and the fruit trees were in bloom, casting their fragrance over the sprawling green. Bull normally would have enjoyed and relaxed freely in such an environment, but he was too busy glaring at every ogling noble that passed them. He could hear them gossiping in Orlesian behind their fans as they walked away, the babe in his arms their choice subject.

Beryl was the only half-human, half-qunari that Bull had ever heard of. He had been born small at only seven pounds, though many were quick to assure Bull that it was a healthy weight for a baby born two months prematurely. And despite his tentative start, Beryl had quickly put on the pounds, growing rapidly and developing healthily. With a careful hand on his back, he now sat up in the crook of Bull’s arm, head wobbling around to take in the new sights.

Bull did his damndest to relax, having heard that babies could sense adult stress and become distressed themselves, but there was too much on his mind.

His people were coming back to haunt him, the entirety of Thedas was out to get his wife, her own  _ arm  _ was killing her, after everything they’d done for the world. . .

“Damn ungrateful pricks,” he growled under his breath. “Why not mind their own damn-”

His head jerked suddenly as something yanked on his horns. His arms immediately secured the baby, cradling the back of his head as they were thrown off balance. Bull growled again, frustrated.

“What the f-, what in  _ blazes _ ?”

Bull took a deep breath, stilled, and reoriented himself. He could see now that he’d lodged his horns into a low hanging branch of a cherry tree. The height was just perfect for the petals to grace the tops of fancy Orlesian hats, but disadvantageous for any passing or distracted qunari.

“Damn Orlesians and their egocentric horticulture.” he bit out.

He couldn’t see how his horns were tangled. He tried a step back, then tried pulling away from the tree. But his horns remained ensnared, only serving to dislodge a few pink petals.

Fed up, Bull jerked his head too and fro, fighting the tree for the right to his horns.

“ _ Great _ , this is the  _ last  _ thing i needed t-”

A high peal of laughter stopped Bull in his tracks. Standing as straight as he could under the bough, he stared at his son, amazed. The baby squealed and giggled, following the blossoms Bull had shaken off the tree, violet eyes squinting and full of mirth and wonder.

Curious, Bull shook his horns as the laughter and petals began to peter off. Beryl squealed again, thrown into another laughing fit, leaning back in Bull’s arms to turn his face up into the pink cascade. Pudgy arms reached up, swaying while his little fingers tried to grasp the flowers as they fell.

Bull couldn’t help but smile, Beryl’s pure, joyous laughter infectious. He shook his head again and again and again, lifting the baby up to his eye level, up into the dancing petals. He found himself chuckling too, then laughing heartily along with his baby boy. 

They snatched petals out of the air, catching a few whole blossoms in Beryl’s soft, black curls. The only hitch in their fun was when Bull had to stop Beryl from shoving a fistful of cherry blossoms in his little mouth, then fish out the few stray petals that had made it in. But they grinned all the while, having finally succeeded in putting their worries aside. They could wait until later, well after Mama had left the stuffy council session, and with as much fun as they were both having now, well into the next morning.

Because, despite everything, it was all going to be alright.


End file.
